


A Boundary Beyond

by Wolvyrnx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvyrnx/pseuds/Wolvyrnx
Summary: Famine consumes all, does it not? Viktor knows. He is Famine.Life provides for all, does it not? Yuuri knows. He is Life.Two very contradicting entities collide, and a bittersweet painting is born. There will be heartbreak, and there will be healing. Through it all, the entities must learn to work together and survive together to maintain the balance in the world. If they do not, either they die or the world does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famine knows not what Life is up to. He has no idea where Life goes, or what Life thinks.
> 
> Famine wants to be sure that he keeps Life in control, if only for the sake of the earth and the other entities. After all, they have to dance a fine line, do they not?
> 
> This is Famine's existence.

Everywhere he stepped, plants shriveled into dry brown stalks, and animals keeled over, dead. Even the very house he lived in was built from trunks of dead trees, strengthened with sinews of dead animals. He was the embodiment of famine, and everywhere he went all life disappeared. It had started with just the things his skin touched. Slowly, even full clothing coverage couldn’t prevent him from stealing life from creatures around him. Now he lived in the middle of a barren forest, the entire area leached of life from his touch. He was a destructive force, a plague that stole life from anything, everything.

Famine finally had a name.

In his heart, dead as anything else he had touched, he knew there were others like him. He could feel it in the living things that dared venture into his domain before dying. He could see it in the chaos surrounding his lifeless home. Most of all, he could sense it in the silence around him. 

Over the years he had strung together a series of letters to form sounds. Those sounds together became his one lone souvenir from his past life as a human, the only reminder of the vibrance he had once possessed. Those sounds formed two distinct words that, when said out loud, caused Famine to turn his head in response.

Famine’s name was Viktor Nikiforov.

Humans loathed him. They blamed him for their hunger, and they blamed him for their deaths. They blamed him when their crops failed to grow sufficiently, and they blamed him when they ran out of food to eat. Perhaps his sadness was ironic, then. Viktor had wanted none of this. But from the faint morsels of his human memory he recalled that nothing good came without an equal tug from the bad.

Unfortunately, his own understanding of the world’s workings did not translate to everyone, and Viktor was left alone in his contemplations, despised by the world and privy to a knowledge that left him miserable. It bothered him, this contradiction, and he only wished to have more control over himself. Perhaps then he could help the humans understand that to have life was to have death, to have happiness was to have sadness. Everything came in opposites and pairs.

Viktor was truly alone.

Everything came in opposites, however, so in reality he was not quite as alone as he thought he was. He had his insecurities, his worries, his inner voices. Unlike when he was a human, these voices were quite real, and they spoke to him frequently, updating him on the spreading famine in the world. He loathed these voices, who condemned him to an eternal existence defined only by how much he stole from the humans. 

But, as Famine, he held in his mind the memories and lessons of those who had been Famine before him. He held their experiences, their shortfalls and compensations. He knew where they had made mistakes and where they had succeeded. He knew, from the long line of Famines before him, that a delicate balance and alliance had to be forged between himself and the other entities. That was the only way any of them would survive.

Viktor had knowledge and he was going to use it.

Perhaps it was too early, however. He had yet to discover if, indeed, the other entities were alive. Silence always was; he could feel it all around him. Silence could never die. Viktor closed his eyes and felt with his heart, felt with his mind. He could feel Life, alive and well. War bucked hard at his presence, though Viktor knew instinctively that the two of them would have much to do with each other. Happiness seemed impartial to him, Innocence quietly watching from afar. Though the rest were only faint shadows of entities at the moment, Viktor knew their presences would only strengthen.

He was genuinely afraid for when that happened. He was still, even after so many years, unsure of what his abilities could do. He had no control over himself, and he had no knowledge of what he was capable of. Such an unawareness terrified him more than the threat of any amount of human rebellion. Viktor had not any idea of how he would affect the other entities. 

Famine had yet to know even itself.

Viktor sat lonely and foreboding in his home, which held nothing but a single chair made from the broken branches of fallen trees. Any leaves were dead, long ripped of their life force. Famine took all life, after all. The branches cracked and groaned every time he moved, and over time Viktor had grown accustomed to sitting in one single position, not moving in the slightest. In fact, he had been sitting in the chair, elbow resting on the chair arm and head resting against the same hand, for over forty years now. Forty years of thinking, imagining, lamenting.

He lamented his lost life from the past. He lamented his current position and his duty as Famine. He imagined a life without such a gruesome responsibility and without such a violent existence. He imagined a life as a human, and not as Famine. This new life exhausted him just as it exhausted the life from creatures around him. He was alone, an entity that drove others away rather than drawing them in. He thought about Life, the entity in the most direct contrast with himself. It was odd, trying to picture being Life.

Viktor wanted more.

Maybe miracles could happen, but none had graced him yet. Viktor longed for a change, something to alter his mundane and steady habits. He longed for one thing to offset his mindset for once, to keep him on his toes. Everything lately was predictable, and he wanted excitement. He wanted more than he was receiving, but he didn’t know in what way.

If anything, he just wanted one small adjustment. Just one miniscule thing to be different one day. If only that, he would be satisfied. Viktor sighed softly and felt his own bones creak with the chair of branches. Even the crown of lifeless flowers atop his head seemed to sigh, solidified into a single moment with its stillness. In his home here, Time seemed to stand still.

Famine never knew what was coming to restart it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life knows not of Famine, his whereabouts or his intentions. Life can only guess at what is to come. But Life is optimistic, hoping that everyone can get along, and that finally the entities will be able to work together. This is Life's existence.

His touch sealed cracks in tree trunks, and every footstep bloomed with flowers and wild grasses. A pale aura of soft energy hung around him, decorating his cheeks with a rosy flush and brightening his eyes. He was a spectacle to look at, and even more to touch. A trail of small woodland creatures followed him, scampering through the plants springing up in his steps. Perhaps it was the scent he exuded. Perhaps it was the giddiness of just being near him.

Few stood in the path of such a magnificent being for long. Too much, and it became overwhelming. He seemed to bleed the very essence of what kept them alive, and they weren’t entirely incorrect. A splash of dark hair swayed gently atop his head, framing his vibrant smile. It was odd to think that such a being could walk the earth; after all, the earth was a dark and corrupt place, too violent for such a pure creature. He was needed, however, to maintain the balance on earth.

Life finally had a name.

His eyes, a sharp glowing amber, watched over those under his dominion, smiling gently as chipmunks scampered up and down his arms. A rabbit sat on his shoulder, nibbling at the ends of his hair, and a small garden snake was coiled in the collar of his cloak. The cloak was a beautiful thing, almost as beautiful as himself. The fabric, a mellow green, shimmered in the sunlight, gold flecked trim etched around the edges. The hem dragged lightly against the ground, yet collected no dust. 

His jawline sloped gently, shadowed by his collar. Little could disturb the fluidity of his movements, each step carefully placed and timed. Though he walked like any other, he seemed to glide. Even now, it appeared as though his bare feet never touched the ground, his entire body just barely hovering. Life was aware of his abilities, but by now had grown accustomed to the long train of plants and animals left in his wake.

Life’s name was Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri felt, at once, a sense of pure exhaustion and exhilarating energy. His abilities as Life gave him such energy, but in turn he never stopped moving. He was to eternally roam the earth, spreading his gift of life and joy until Famine took hold. But Life had seen no signs of Famine, and could only feel him faintly, at the edges of his heart. Even War pulsed strongly, feisty and present no matter how repressed.

Happiness was always close, a warm glow in the center of his heart that never faded. Life and Happiness were, to some extent, dependent on each other, feeding off of each other’s success and assisting each other. The two of them, along with Innocence, were considered the purest of the entities. At the moment, Innocence was a light thump near the outskirts of Yuuri’s heart. Pride sat, unmoving and continuous, and Life sighed. Pride got in the way sometimes, obstructing Freedom and aggravating Restraint.

Yuuri was never truly alone.

Though he walked silently by himself, Happiness frolicked gently in his heart and his adoring creatures followed his steps with a devoted passion. Life was surrounded with those of his own essence, and he never found himself at all lonely. He wondered how the other entities were; if Innocence had a strong enough hold over his abilities, if Chaos knew how to use her abilities for good. 

Yuuri knew that he himself hadn’t even discovered every nuance of his abilities. He hadn’t ever expected to; it was no fun that way. A mouse tucked itself into the crook of his neck, one foot resting gently on the sleeping garden snake. The warm yellow glow around him slowly surged and receded, indicative of the Life he represented.

Yuuri gathered knowledge whether he was going to use it or not.

It was fascinating, the world around him, and he made an effort to find out everything he could about it. Silently, he wondered if there was some morsel of knowledge that could tell him how Famine was doing, or if War was alright. Perhaps it was better not knowing. He wouldn’t know, would he? He wanted to.

Life continued on, his loping pace uninterrupted and continuous. His curiosity about the other entities came in small bouts, sometimes just a flicker of a thought and other times an all consuming pursuit. Yuuri wondered how much each of the other entities had discovered about themselves and their abilities. Had they reached their limits? He reached up to his collar, letting the mouse crawl into his hand and promptly fall asleep. Two young fawns danced around his feet as he walked, narrowly avoiding his deliberate footsteps.

Life knew itself very well indeed.

He could feel the impact he had on others, especially those bursting with the energy he was made of. Yuuri knew when one left his realm for Famine’s kingdom, and he knew when one entered his realm to begin anew. Some burned brighter than others, and some lasted longer than others. It was a cycle of celebration and mourning for him, so much so that he had become numb to the emotions that came with each.

Still, he enjoyed seeing the effects of his presence. The flowers gave him great joy, their faces upturned to the sky, and his following of animals never ceased to entertain and amaze him.  Certainly, there were hardships that came with such a high maintenance persona, but it was enjoyable. It was worth the difficulties. 

Yuuri couldn’t ask for more.

It was a dream come true, lately. He had endless company and quite a few of those under his care and command were very dedicated indeed. It was as if they knew he was watching over them, and wanted to use such a blessing to their advantage. He marveled at those who admired him, and let his heart hurt for those who hated him. He wanted nothing more than to become friends with everyone.

Moving every so slightly slower, Yuuri relished all of the good things in his existence. For even a moment, he hoped time would stand still to allow him a little extra Time. He wanted to enjoy everything he had for as long as he could. Time moved on, however, and as it did Yuuri sighed a soft breath and resumed his pace. There was no stopping Time after all.

Life never knew how much that could change.


End file.
